


Reconnection

by oikawasocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Bokuto Koutarou is best boy, Bokuto sister, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fukuroudani, Fukuroudani Manager, Fukuroudani Medic, I'm bad at tags, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawasocks/pseuds/oikawasocks
Summary: You are a second-year transfer at Fukuroudani who just fled their hellhole of a school and found themselves reconnected with an old friend, Shinsata Koutarou, the little sister of Bokuto Koutarou. You did not realize how much they had grown...especially Bokuto... As you struggle with your Bipolar Disorder, you find your old and new friends, there for you in any way they can as you take on being the Fukuroudani Medic!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Reconnection

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> \----------------  
> mentions of cutting and suicidal thoughts!!!  
> <\---------------->  
> this is my first fan fic!! part of this is inspired by my experience with my bipolar disorder and those who were there for me. please enjoy and leave comments and kudos to let me know how i am doing!!  
> THANKYOU!!  
> oh and -  
> all characters do not belong to me (besides the few i created) and all rights go to Haruichi Furudate, creator of Haikyu!!!

***TRIGGER WARNING!!!!* references to self harm and description of it.**

_Two Months Before Transfer to Fukuroudani..._

As you sit down on the cold bathroom floor crying, you see text messages continue to pop up from you so-called "friends." You were friends with Yūji Terushima, yeah not your best moment, and two girls named Hamada Chie and Shinsato Hosi. You never liked Yūji; he was an offensive asshole who got off on picking at others insecurities. You were the only one who would stand up and talk back to him. He never liked that about you. You never let anything slide. The only reason you stayed in that friend group because your best friend, Hamada Chie, was dating him and Shinsato Hosi saw him like a brother. They let what he said slide because they admired him. They thought he was hot and put him on a pedestal. You made sure to always remind Yūji to not get too arrogant and to quit his shit, one day, he had enough... :

**LEAVE THE CHAT (Y/N)**

**11:22PM**

**Yūji the Ass**

hey (Y/N)

**Leave Now (Y/N)**

what

**Yūji the Ass**

leave the chat.

it's been weeks and i've already told you how much I fucking despise you.

you never shut the fuck up and look as ugly as a fucking piece of shit.

you can never leave me alone. when will you learn no one likes you.

no one wants to hear your whiny ass voice. it makes me ears bleed.

even chie-chan and hosi-chan are done with you self-righteous bullshit.

notice how they aren't standing up for you? hmm? it's cus they dont give a fuck.

nobody gives a flying shit about you.

you are nothing.

never will be.

always will be nothing.

You look up from your phone feeling the tears in your eyes welling up, slowly each tear falls back down onto your phone screen as you type:

**Leave the Chat (y/n)**

Chie?

Hosi?

are you guys really going to say nothing?

**Chie Baby**

i think it's best if you leave...

he's my boyfriend babes...

**Hosi girl**

yeah maybe you should leave..

it's for the best..

**Leave the Chat (y/n)**

I can't fucking believe you guys...

After all the bullshit we went through together,

you're going to stop being friends with me because of this piece of shit?

you guys never really care... if you did, then you would've stood up for me.

fuck 

u 

guys.

 **Leave the Chat (y/n)** _has left the chat._

You stare at your phone and turn it off. Your tears won't stop falling down your face. As you look at yourself in the mirror, all you see is a friendless loser who looks red and wet with tears. " _I can't fucking believe I just lost my only friends..."_

The tears won't stop rolling rolling down your face as you look towards you razor. You always thought how weird it was that people cut themselves. Like why would they cut themselves if they are hurting already? Don't they want the pain to stop? But now u understand...

You step into the shower and continue to cry for what seemed like hours until finally...you take the razor blade into your hands, toying with it. You test the sharpness on your fingers and cut a little mark in your finger. You see a red bubble appear on the cut. 

Finally, you make the first cut on your legs...you feel...nothing.

**_ (AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! THIS IS A VERY TRIGGERING FIRST CHAPTER I PROMISE IT WON'T BE THIS BAD FOR NOW ON!! this event is actually inspired by soemthing that went on in my life, so i'm sorry if this was very vivid.) _ **

* * *

_Two month's later, first day of school at Fukuroudani Academy..._

Staring at yourself in the mirror, you don't look half bad in the uniform; the grey blazer and blue tie matched with the black pleated skirt actually looks...cute? Too bad you don't have anyone to show it off to...

Before leaving the bathroom, you slip on some sheer-ish black tights to cover the cuts on your legs. The latest cuts were from over two weeks ago, you've been feeling better. The therapy and medication has been working to help control some of your moods. You were diagnosed with Bipolar Type II disorder over two months ago; Bipolar Type II disorder means that you often feel more depressive rather than manic. But lately you have been feeling good, maybe a little too good for the past week or two...

Moving away from your thoughts, you shake your head back to reality and exit the bathroom to make your way to the Genkan and put your oxfords. You give yourself a nod of approval, "Looking snazzy ehh.." You wiggle your eyebrows and giggle as you exit and then yell into the house, "Bye mom!" and are on your merry way to your first day at Fukuroudani Academy.

You moved to Tokyo after the...let's call it...incident, between you and your friends. You didn't just move because of them though. Your mom was offered a job in Tokyo and was considereing moving but left the decision up to you; ultimately, you decided to move with her to Tokyo in order to get away from the chaos that your ex friends enacted. 

It was only a short ten minute walk to Fukuroudani which you didn't mind since you liked the cool early morning air anyways. It helps to wake you up. A lot of the times you wake up feeling numb, not physically, but mentally. It feels as if someone magically drew the energy out from you and threw it away. Other times, you wake up feeling like a million bucks and the cool air brings you back to reality. That's why on the weekends you tend to go for long runs in the mornings; the tightening of your lungs and the cool air helps you center yourself. It's your own version of mediation.

Anyways, you arrive at the gates of Fukuroudani, scared shitless. You think to yourself, _what the fuck was I thinking?!! Moving to a new school in my second year of high school? What the actual fuck?!_ As you were entranced in your thoughts, you failed to notice the silver haired girl you bumped into.

"I'm so sorry!!!" you plead to the hopefully forgiving girl.

She turns around and immediately you recognize her...

"Y/N!!!??" she shouts and gives you an enormous hug. 

"Shinsata Koutarou??" you gasp as she surprises and strangles the air out of you.

Although you have very appear to have very little strength compared to her, since she stands at a proud 172 cm, while you stand at a tragic 162 cm, you actually are pretty muscular for your little stature. Sure you aren't built like an olympian, but you are pretty toned and fit, therefore, you return her monster hug with an even stronger one.

This time, Shinsata gasps for air and then laughs as you let go.

"Shit, (Y/N) we haven't seen each other since 2nd grade when you moved right?"

You nod your head happily.

"Why didn't you let me know you moved back to Tokyo!!" she pouts with her bottom lip out. A piece of silver hair falls in front of her face; her hair is a lot longer now that she's older. It reaches almost to her midriff, accompanied by some short, shaggy bangs. She grew up to be beautiful.

"If you don't remember Shinsata, we don't have eachothers numbers, you know, since we moved away from eachother in second grade. Neither of us had phones or anything." you laugh as you say this. You missed her dopiness. It's a friend like her you've been missing...

She slaps her hand to her forehead, "Ugh I'm such an idiot sometimes! Anyways...What class are you in? I'm in class 2-2." She asks while putting her arm around you shoulder and guiding you through the front gates of Fukuroudani. You've missed physical touch. Not in a romantic or sexual way! Although that would be nice from someone not going to lie,,..... But not from Shinsata! Your love language is touch, so you like to show others and receive touch as a way of love. With your old friends, they thought it was weird that you liked to hug them and occassionally hug them. They said _It's because you're bisexual. You just want to touch us weirdo_ and then they would roll their eyes. It is true that you are bisexual, you are proud and out, but you did not appreciate their homophobic words. It hurt. All you wanted was to your love for them with a hug...

But alas, you are here now, and happy with your arms on eachothers shoulders, holding each other in a friendly embrace, comfortable.

You answer back, "Oh I'm in class 2-6, the college preparatory class." You worked your ass off to get that scholarship here and make it into the college preparatory class. It was something you were proud of.

Shinsaka's eyes widen with surprise, "Shit I didn't know you were a genius. I mean I knew you were smart but not that smart." She giggles as you walk through the front doors of the school, guiding you to the second floor, designated to the second year classes. She goes on to say, "I think I actually know someone who is in your class hold on let's find him..." She grabs your hand and runs down the second year's hallway. People look your way with wide eyes and teachers shake their heads. You could hear murmurs of, _"Is she new?" , "She's kinda cute.." ,"Hey man look at her as-" ,_ you shoot the last commentator a dark look as you run down the hallways and see him gulp out of fear.

Shinsaka Koutarou suddenly stops outside of what seems to be the 2-6 classroom, and you run into her and grab onto her waist.

" L/N F/N, meet Akaashi Keiji." You stand straight up to look up at the tall pretty boy in front of you with short black black hair and gunmetal blue eyes.

Akaashi looks down at you and says politely, "Nice to meet you L/N-san." 

You let finally let go of Shinsaka's hand and say "Hi nice to meet you Akaashi-san! I assume you are the one that Shinsaka-chan was referring to when she mentioned someone being in class 2-6?"

He nods his head and mentions that class is about to start. You say your goodbyes to Shinsaka and she tells you to wait in your class for her to come and get you for lunch. "We have a secret hangout we'd love to show you." Shinsaka creepily says and wiggles her eyebrows. You roll your eyes playfully and retort "Well I hope it's just the two of us if you know what i mean." You wink back and Shinsaka snorts. You missed being playful and flirty. There wasn't any meaning in your flirts, it was all in fun. Again, it was how you showed your love and it was your humor as well. 

_*RIIIIIINNNNG*_ the school bell yells throughout the school.

Shinsaka's eyes open wide and starts to run to her class while yelling, "IT WON'T BE JUST THE TWO OF US SADLY!!"

You giggle and walk into your class ready to start your first day of school at Fukurodani academy...

* * *

At the start of class your teacher makes you introduce yourself to your class.

"Hello my name is L/N F/N and I hope you all will take care of me!" you say as you bow your head to the class. Your classmates return your bow with a smile as you walk back to your seat. Thankfully you sit next to Akaashi and already have one friend in your class. 

Once back to your seat, you overhear a few conversations about you, one of them asking," _Is she half-european?"_ In your head you respond and say _Yes, actually my dad is american and my mom is from Japan._

Other than the exciting beginning of class, the day rolls past pretty quickly and by the time you look at the clock, it's already lunch time and Shinsaka-chan is at the door waiting for you. You give her a wide smile and grab your bag.

As you walk to the door, she grabs your hand and leads the way to the secret location. 

You try to ask her where you are going but, no reply. You swear that this girl is a serial killer or something.

By the time you realize where you are going, you are already at the door leading to the secret lair, aka, the rooftop.

She opens the door dramatically and you see a bunch of tall boys staring at you because of the loud thud of the door and Shinsaka's theatre performance. 

Your eyes land on one boy in particular, one all too familiar...

"Kou-chan?!" you shout with wide eyes.

The tall muscular silver haired boy looks at you with golden eyes, "Y/N-chan!" 

You rush towards the boy and jump on him with your legs wrapped around his waist and you head snuggled in the crook of his neck and shoulder. God his shoulders are muscular now what the hell?!

Immediately Bokuto supports the rest of your body with one arm, man he got strong. You finally hop down from his embrace and step back to do a look over him. 

"What the hell Kou? Why did you grow? I liked it when you were smaller. I had the chance to take you down but now I'm not too sure." You say as you stick your bottom lip out in a pout. But man, puberty did him well, with that voice, with that smile, with those god damn muscles oh my god.

He blushes and shakes his head, "You never know, you could still manage to take me down.." You roll your eyes and wave your hand while saying, "Don't flatter me Kou." 

Kou laughs and asks "So how did you manage on coming back to Tokyo and all the way to Fukuroudani?" You scratch your head and put on a smile and answer back the simple answer of your mom took a job in Tokyo; which was not a lie, it's true, just, not the whole truth...

Shinsaka walks over to you and Bokuto and sits on the left side of you while Bokuto is on the right. Bokuto continues on his quesitons and asks about your old school and if you had done any sports. 

"I used to go to Johzenji High and was the medic for the volleyball." You say this with a slight sour taste on your tongue; immediately, you feel the rush of emotions from the hell of your friends come back. You keep this hidden though, unnoticeable. This is your talent. You've always had a talent for concealing your true emotions, which is probably which it took so long for your mom to see anything wrong with you. She didn't even believe you had Bipolar Disorder at first, she thought you were being dramatic and just wanted medication. Eventually she came to terms with it but not after a while. 

Snapping back to reality, you see the glowing smiles of Bokuto and Shinsaka san, you see a bit of mischief behind their eyes...

You tilt your head to the side as if to ask what, and in response, Shinsaksa stands up and places her hands on her hips stating "You are in the presence of the Fukuroudani volleyball club and most importantly," she points a finger towards herself, "THE MANAGER OF THE VOLLEYBALL CLUB!!" The newly introduced volleyball team gives a light clap for Shinsaka as she bows catching an imaginary rose and blows kisses towards the volleyball team. 

Shinsaka finally looks back to you with her bright golden eyes, "Y/N, would you consider being the medic for the volleyball team? I know that this is the first day of school for you at your new school, but I really think you could be a great fit and everyone would love you." Bokuto nods his head with excitement like a dog. 

You laugh at the theatrics pulled by Shinsaka, "I'll think about it Shinsaka-chan, in the meantime, I will be right back. I just need to stop in the bathroom real quick." Shinsaka gets up to come with you but you reassure her that you know where it is and that you can manage going to the bathroom by yourself. 

She laughs as you walk to the door leading back inside. Once inside, you run to the bathroom with a smile slowly fading from your face. Finally you make it to the bathroom just in time before breaking down. Ever since the mention of Johzenji, you had been on the verge of breaking down. Johzenji brings dark memories to your mind that you can't push out. You feel the tears rolling down your face unable to stop them. God this is embarrassing. Just the fucking mention of your school, and you break down? You wonder how you got this pathetic. You want to cut right now. There is nothing to cut with so instead you stick with biting the inside of your cheek. You try to slow down the tears to ready yourself to face the volleyball team. Maybe you should work as the medic for the team? You could make some more friends and pursue your love as a medic at the same time..You felt undeserving of the position though. It should not be given to someone as lowly as you...You sigh and breathe long breaths into your lungs to try and calm yourself down. Once you do this, you head over to the sink and wash your face to calm to puffiness in your face and look refreshed. For the most part, you look fine, if anything, you look better than before. 

You start to head back up to the roof with a smile on your face ready to greet the players again. No one mentions anything, as you look the same to them as you did before. Although, there was something in the back of a certain owl's mind telling him otherwise...

* * *

A/N:

Hello!!! nice to see ya if you finished the first chapter of my story sdfjdslfjsldfjsljf

I'm sorry that this does have some dark subjects to it but this is necessary to the plot and some of this is based on my life so it's almost as if it is a coping technique hsdhdhshshf.

if you have any feedback of help, lemme know in the comments!! i'd love to hear it (just pls be gentle with me i beg of you!! i'm an infp-t personality type for godsake HAHA)

NOTES ON THE READER/CHARACTER

  * she may appear/is an unreliable narrator 
    * to explain, she suffers from bipolar disorder, so she can have manic periods where she appears to be in a period of elation, which is like a time of pure happiness and they can make rash decisions, such as going off an meds or doing other risky behaviors 
      * but with bipolar type 2, she tends to have more of the depressive episodes than those of manic ones. 
    * that is just something you need to keep in mind as you read
  * reminder, she may be touchy with a lot of people, but let me remind you, that is not supposed to be of a romantic nature (at least not at this point *wink wink*) 
    * this is especially prominent in the friendship with Shinsaka and the reader 
      * haha that friendship is actually modeled after the friendship between my best friend and i
      * people assume we are dating but in actuality, we just cuddle and are touchy with each other as friends



Okay okay i'm done

THANK YOU AND LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK OF THIS IN THE COMMENTS ANDLEAVE KUDOS IF YOU ENJOYED!


End file.
